


You Never Notice Glass Unless it's Broken

by psychotic_BubbleGum



Series: Haikyuu!! NSFW FanFics with Underrepresented Volleyball Boys [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst with a happy(?) ending, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, Grinding, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Passion, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_BubbleGum/pseuds/psychotic_BubbleGum
Summary: You work with Tanaka and Kiyoko and have had a crush on Tanaka for the longest time, but he just can’t seem to take his attention away from Kiyoko long enough to notice you. Every time you flirt he ignores it, and he constantly asks for your help to woo her. Finally, you just snap and abandon all hope of subtlety.Jealousy, AngstWarnings: angst and heavy drinkingAll characters aged upAll fics character x cis-female reader
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! NSFW FanFics with Underrepresented Volleyball Boys [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773112
Comments: 20
Kudos: 99





	1. Going off Script

Here you are again, your typical Friday night. To celebrate the end of the work week, Tanaka always insists on hitting his favorite bar’s happy hour. Of course you always come along. You would do anything to get closer to him or even just to get his attention. But it's always impossible because wherever he goes, he manages to bring her along. You don’t hate Kiyoko, you’ve never hated Kiyoko, but it's so damn frustrating just how much Tanaka worships the ground she walks on.  
“Kiyoko,” Tanaka slurs, about 3 drinks in already, “You are absolutely gorgeous. I love everything about you. You know that right? I love you.” Kiyoko stares ahead and takes a sip of her drink, “Thank you, Tanaka.” She does this everytime. Can he not see that she's not interested? She's never been interested!

You sit on the other side of Tanaka, but there’s no point, he never turns to look in your direction when Kiyoko is around. “Hey Tanaka,” you say and he hums to indicate that he’s listening, but he keeps his eyes on Kiyoko, always on Kiyoko. “Your next volleyball game is tomorrow, right? You were so awesome in the last one, I’m excited to watch you again.”  
“Mhm, hear that Kiyoko! I have another game tomorrow! You should come watch me! I’m super badass. I promise!”  
“Maybe you should thank [Y/N] for coming to all your games, Tanaka.” Ennoshita mumbles from your other side. You smile sweetly at him. At first he didn’t come to these weekly celebrations, but once he realized how badly you were third wheeling, he started coming so you would at least have someone to talk to after you gave up trying to get Tanaka’s attention for the night.

“What?” He turns around as if he was just remembering you were there, ”Oh yeah Thanks [Y/N], you’re an awesome friend!” He claps a hand on your back as if you were another one of his teammates. Your heart breaks just a little bit more. Soon you might not have anything left. “None of my other friends bother coming,” Tanaka complains, pouting at Ennoshita.  
“It's a neighborhood team. Everyone else is 50, it's boring to watch,” Ennoshita says as he waves over the bartender for another drink.  
“WHAT? Boring! Nothing is boring with me around! Right, Kiyoko?” He whips around to look at her, and she sighs, “That is a way to put it.” 

Tanaka was right, and you would have told him that, if he would ever just ask you. Nothing was boring with him around. He lit up a room without trying, he always did. He could always make you laugh. It was always easy to talk to him, mostly because he never stopped talking. But you loved that. He was so simple and trustworthy. He said what he thought, and he didn’t lie. You never had to worry about anyone bothering you when he was around, and you never had to lift a finger when he was there. Well ... it was because he was always trying to show off for Kiyoko, but it was nice to imagine that he was doing it for you because he wanted you to be comfortable and happy. It was nice to imagine he wanted you. 

“Excuse me, I have to use the restroom.” Kiyoko goes to stand up, but before she can, Tanaka hops down, almost tipping over his barstool in the process so he could pull hers out and help her down, “My lady,” he says as he puts out a hand. She nods, “thanks,” and gets down, walking to the back of the bar. Tanaka watches her walk away with a love struck look in his eyes. 

He sighs when she's out of sight, “well, while she's gone I’ll go ahead and empty myself out. B.R.B.” He walks away and Ennoshita turns to you, “You need to stop [Y/N].” You frown and take another sip of your drink. It's the same one Tanaka has, it always is, and it tastes like shit. But you want him to think you have something in common.  
“Stop what, Ennoshita?”  
“Stop chasing after Tanaka. It’s just hurting you. He isn’t into you.” You glare at him. He’s said things like this before, but this was his most direct statement yet. That was to be expected. He had started out sweet and gentle:  
Have you noticed Jeremy from accounting? I think he’s into you.  
You seem sad, want to skip Friday happy hour?  
You know Tanaka really likes Kiyoko, right?  
Maybe you should stop going to his games. Come hang out with me this Saturday.  
But you always ignored his subtlety, which led to his inevitable bluntness. “Not yet, Ennoshita. Just give me some time.” He sighs, “[Y/N] you can’t keep doing this to yourself. He’s been like this since highschool. The more she ignores him, the more he wants her.”

You knew that. You knew she has always been his one and only. You tried acting like her one day and ignored him. But it didn’t work. He didn’t notice at all. You’d completely vanish from his vision if you didn’t fight tooth and nail to stay in it. Playing hard to get only works if you were wanted in the first place. Tanaka comes back, still zipping up his pants, “Oh good! I got here before her!” He stays standing and takes his spot by her stool, ready to hold it out and help her up. So predictable. She would get back from the bathroom, then he would have some more liquid courage and continue to confess his love but louder. Then, after another hour of being rejected, Kiyoko would be ready to go, and Tanaka would offer to walk her home. As you left the bar, Ennoshita would stare pitifully at you, offering to walk you to the train since it would be faster. You would say thank you and deny him, because even though he was right, the train gave you motion sickness. That was a lie. Then, you would follow Kiyoko and Tanaka to the bus stop as he escorted her. You would hop on the bus with Kiyoko and Tanaka would wave goodbye as the bus pulled away. The driver would always comment on how lucky Kiyoko was and how sweet her boyfriend was, then you would put in your headphones and hold in your tears until Kiyoko got off on her stop. You would wave goodbye and tell her you would see her on Monday, then wait the extra 4 stops to reach your street. 

It was the same every week. 

And you hated it. 

It's time to go off script.

“Excuse me,” you call the bartender over, “4 shots of tequila, please.” You push Tanaka’s shitty drink of choice to the side as the bartender gets your drinks ready. Ennoshita and Tanaka raise their eyebrows, exchanging a confused look.  
“Bad week?” Tanaka asks. Good, since Kiyoko wasn’t here he actually noticed your behaviour.  
“Maybe that’s not a good idea. You walk home alone, [Y/N],” Ennoshita says. “Your concern is cute boys, but I need this. So just be good friends,” you almost hiss the word, “and either order a shot to take with me or mind your own business.” Tanaka was about to question your abnormal behaviour until he noticed that Kiyoko was on her way back. Of course, you disappeared once again. Now you just had to worry about the judgemental eyes of Ennoshita. 

The bartender gives you your drinks and you down them all in record time as Tanaka helps Kiyoko onto her stool. She notices and looks to Ennoshita for help. He raises a hand for the bartender, “And now some water, please.”  
“I hope that's for you, Ennoshita,” you say with a glare.  
“You know it's not. I don’t want you to be hung over.”  
“I know how to take care of myself,” you snap back. You meant that for more than the drinks, and he knew that. 

Tanaka tries to relieve the tension, “So … did you guys see what the secretaries for legal did for the boss’s birthday? It was so funny! Since they have all the legal paperhead and stuff, they decided to prank him by letting him think that there was a new policy to wear all pink for breast cancer awareness day or something, so on his birthday he came to work in an all pink suit!” Tanaka continues to enthusiastically elaborate on the story. You always loved watching him tell stories, and this time you let yourself stare, admiring the way he came alive when he was the center of attention. 

All the shots, as well as your previous drinks all hit you like a truck and you sway a little in your seat. Ennoshita catches you, placing a hand on your lower back. Tanaka doesn’t notice, but Kiyoko does, “Hey [Y/N] are you ok? I’m ready to go home if you want to come with me.”  
“I’ll escort you!” Tanaka yells to Kiyoko before you can respond. 

“Nope, I don’t want to go yet. I am, for once, enjoying happy hour, so let's hang around. I know Tanaka could go for another. He usually has 5 and has only polished off 3.” You raise an eyebrow at him, waiting for a response. “Um yeah, you’re right. I guess I have taken it easy tonight.”  
“Here,” you slide him the leftovers of your previous drink, “it's your favorite, don’t let it go to waste.” He takes it slowly, “Thanks, [Y/N].” This is the longest Tanaka has ever looked at you. His attention was fully on you, and it had been almost a minute. As the realization hits you, you start giggling. Ennoshita gently rubs your back, “Come on, I really do think it’s time to go home.” You can hear the worry in his voice, but don’t care. Maybe you had finally reached your breaking point, but Tanaka was noticing. So why not keep shattering?

“Pardon me!” you call over the bartender, “2 more shots.”  
“No!” Ennoshita snaps. You glare at him, “2. More. shots. The bar doesn’t have a drink limit. The only thing stopping me is you, and I’m tired of it. Let me do what the fuck I want.” Ennnoshita has dropped his hand from your back now and stares at you furious. The bartender speaks, “If she causes too much trouble, she has to leave.”  
“She won’t.” Tanaka says as you and Ennoshita stare daggers at each other silently. Kiyoko is now standing next to you, but you didn’t notice when she walked over. “[Y/N], I think …”  
“OH FUCK YOU, KIYOKO!” You go to hop off your stool and almost fall were it not for Ennoshita catching you, “That's enough!” 

You kick as he holds you, and everyone in the bar is staring now. You start to cry, “LET GO OF ME, ENNOSHITA!” Some men in the bar start to step forward, ready to remove Ennoshita from your thrashing body. The situation really doesn’t look good for him. “Hey hey hey ok ok, [Y/N].” Suddenly you feel different arms around you. Strong arms with a familiar scent. One you had always noticed in passing, but never gotten to smell from so close. Your face buried in his chest, his arms around you. Tanaka, Tanaka was holding you now. He had saved you from Ennoshita. 

You stop kicking and crying, balling up your fists in Tanaka’s shirt and taking a deep breath. He rubs your back, “Shhhh, there we go. It’s ok. Let’s get you home, maybe a burger. I need my number one fan healthy for my game tomorrow.” You could cry tears of joy. He cared. He wanted you to be healthy. He wanted you at his game. He wanted you. 

He is petting your head now, smoothing down your hair, “let’s head to the bus. Kiyoko and I will stay with you till your stop and make sure you get home.” You shake your head, your voice coming out muffled in his chest, “No. No Kiyoko.”  
“[Y/N], what did Kiyoko do?” Kiyoko speaks, “Alright, [Y/N], just you and Tanaka. I’ll take the train with Ennoshita.” You hum, content. Someone pays the bill and Tanaka tries to pull you away. You whimper. “Woah, hey, it's just hard to walk holding you like that. I’m still here, you can hold onto my arm if you want.” You sniffle and stumble, holding on tight to his arm. The cold night air hits you as you leave the bar. 

\-------------

You wake up in the morning, all the sheets kicked off your bed, your body covered in sweat and your head pounding. You shoot out of bed and to the toilet, emptying your stomach. Your eyes are sore from crying, and dried tears crack on your cheek. What happened last night?


	2. Playing Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your investigation of the prior night closes as quickly as it was opened when Tanaka comes over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENNOSHITA HAS THE FIC HE DESERVES! Check out my Haikyuu!! Mafia AU series!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait on the update, I hope this chapter is worth it.   
> Also heads up, this was not beta read whatsoever

You rest your forearms on the toilet bowl, your head hung in shame until your stomach stops fighting you. Once the threat of puking again seems minimal, you brush your teeth, then sluggishly walk to the kitchen and get a glass of water, quickly downing it with some Advil. You rest your head against the cool counter and struggle to recall something, anything only to be greeted with a throbbing headache. You must have had too many drinks and blacked out. You hadn’t meant for it to go that far. The last thing you remember was leaving the bar holding onto Tanaka...Tanaka! Had he taken you home? You puked something solid up earlier, so did he feed you? You check the fridge and freezer and don’t see anything missing. So you didn’t eat anything here. You check the trash can and don’t find any takeout trash. Maybe you ate at a late-night diner?

Your stomach starts to cramp. Whatever mystery food that had accompanied your tequila last night was long gone. You grab some plain crackers to settle your stomach and another glass of water, sliding down to the ground in front of your fridge then slowly consuming your sad meal. Did Tanaka bring you all the way to your apartment? Of course he did or … someone he trusted did. He would never leave you alone blackout drunk. So if he didn’t, did Ennoshita? … Ennoshita. Should you text him? You remember kicking and screaming in his arms. Was he mad at you? He didn’t deserve that. You just wanted him to stop discouraging you from pursuing Tanaka. Did you push him too far? 

You finish your sad meal and slowly stand up, dragging your feet to the shower. Hopefully, the hot water would help jog your memory. You peel off your sweaty clothes and hop in, letting the hot water wash away your tears. Were you crying again? You were. You just needed to know what happened. What did you do? Who did you hurt? You shower for well over 30 minutes, scrubbing yourself clean multiple times. Once done, you step out and wrap yourself in a towel. You brush your hair and look over at your ruined, disgusting bed. You would change it later. You sigh, grab your phone from your bedside table, and walk out to your living room, grabbing another glass of water and sitting down on the couch. You only have one unopened message from Kiyoko:

Kiyoko - Hey, Tanaka told me you got home safe. Let me know how you are feeling in the morning.

Just one message. Just one message from the woman you yelled at last night. No one else. Not even Ennoshita, and he was the type of friend to check up on you after a rough night. Maybe you just missed his message. You open your chat with him to find a string of messages sent by you:

00:45  
[Y/N] - FUCK YIOU   
[Y/N] - WHy don’t yu beleeve in em  
[Y/N] - I can do this  
[Y/N] - I am a bgig girl  
[Y/N] - Don’t ever talk to me again!!!!!!!

04:34  
[Y/N] - Ennoooshgiya you right!!!!  
[Y/N] - Plz call 

Followed by one unanswered outgoing call where you left a 10 minute message. Fuck. 

You open your messages to Tanaka. None. 

Who should you contact first? 

You decide to text Tanaka. His game hasn’t started yet, and you need to know what happened. You can apologize to Ennoshita later. 

[Y/N] - Hey, just woke up with one hell of a hangover, so I don’t think I can make it to your game today. Sorry.

You stare at the screen of your phone for about a minute until you get the notification “Tanaka ❤️ is typing…” You take a deep breath and sit up straight, the grip on your phone so tight that your knuckles are almost white. 

[Tanaka ❤️] - Yea, I kinda figured that would be the case.   
[Tanaka ❤️] - But, don’t worry about it!

You sigh in relief that he’s talking to you. He sounds the same, not mad at all. Maybe nothing bad happened last night. Maybe everything is ok. 

“Tanaka ❤️ is typing…”

[Tanaka ❤️] - btw do you remember last night?

Your phone shakes in your hand as you type out the truth. 

[Y/N] - The last thing I remember is leaving the bar with you. Can you fill me in on what happened?  
[Y/N] - Please

[Tanaka ❤️] - sure. Can I come back over after my game?

He wanted to come over! He wouldn’t want to do that if he hated you. You didn’t mess anything up. Everything was fine. 

[Y/N] - of course! Just text me when you’re on the way. Good luck!  
[Tanaka ❤️] - 👍

You flop back onto the couch, laughing in relief. Everything is going to be ok. Tanaka didn’t hate you. He was coming over to talk. Everything is going to be ok. You look at your phone to see your chats with Kiyoko and Ennoshita. You should probably follow up with them. But, you were exhausted and needed to clean up before Tanaka came over. Plus, you didn’t know everything that happened yet, and you wanted to do that before reaching out to Ennoshita. Yeah, you could deal with them after Tanaka came over. 

With a dumb smile on your face, you head to the fridge and start making yourself a late lunch. Then, your phone rings. 

“Incoming Call: Ennoshita”

Your finger hovers over the decline option. Ennoshita always called like an old man instead of texting like a normal goddamed person, and it really annoyed you. He knew that. You could easily just ignore him. No, he didn’t deserve that. “Hey, Ennoshita, what’s up?”  
“One hell of a hangover, huh?”  
“I see Tanaka texted you.”  
“Yep, he told me he’s going over to your place after his game.”  
“Yeah.”   
“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”  
“Why? Why would you say that?”   
“Do you even remember what happened last night?”  
“I doesn’t matter! Jesus fuck Ennoshita, stop meddling! I was actually going to apologize to you later today for all the messages I left, but I think I’ve changed my mind!”  
“For the messages or what you said in them?”  
“What?”  
“Do you know what was in the message you sent me?” Your silence on the other end says more than any response you could have come up with. “I see. Well, do you want me to tell you, or do you want me to ‘stop meddling’?” he hisses the last two words at you. You take a deep breath, “I’m sorry, Ennoshita. I’m sorry for getting you in trouble at the bar. I’m sorry for all the mean things I’ve said. You don’t deserve that. You are just trying to be a good friend. But, I don’t need your help.” He is silent on the other end. 

Your fridge beeps from being left open for so long. Ennoshita takes a deep breath, “I care about you, [Y/N] … but I can’t do this anymore. Please just … don’t. I need some space,” and he hangs up. You close your fridge and wipe a tear from your cheek. How much more could you cry today? You silently make your lunch while glancing over at your phone every minute or so. You don’t know what you were waiting for. Tanaka? Ennoshita? No, no it wouldn’t be him. You eat your food while staring at your phone. Tanaka wouldn’t be over for another hour at least. You couldn’t stand this. You had to do something. 

You scrub your kitchen clean, change your sheets, and vacuum the entire apartment. You allow yourself to get lost in the work until you hear a knock on the door, “[Y/N]? It’s Tanaka.” You freeze, having lost track of the time, you were still in nothing but a towel and entirely unpresentable. “Shit…. ONE MINUTE, TANAKA!” you yell and run to your room, missing his muffled response. You toss on a large t-shirt and some leggings, no underwear or bra but it’s not like he would notice, and toss your hair in a messy bun.

You jog to the door and open it slightly out of breath, “Sorry, Tanaka. I was cleaning and lost track of time.”   
“Oh, yeah that’s cool.” You take a second to observe the man before you. He is in a white tank top and grey sweatpants, a wet towel around the back of his neck. “Um, [Y/N], can I come in?” he interrupts your thoughts, slightly pink having caught you staring at him. You catch his color and similarly flush realizing that you were caught in the act. Before last night, you had never been alone together. It was more … awkward than you expected. You open the door all the way and step aside, “sorry, come on in.”

He nods and takes off his shoes as you close the door behind him. “Want anything to drink?” you ask. “Um, I mean water would be cool.” You nod and quickly walk to the kitchen. Your heart was beating a mile a minute. Why were you so nervous. What did you say last night? Shit, you should have listened to Ennoshita. You walk back to the entryway to see Tanaka still standing there, playing with his hands. You hand him the water, “Let’s head to the living room and sit on the couch.”  
“Cool.” You stare at each other for a second before you nod awkwardly and head to your living room. 

You sit cross-legged at one end of the couch while Tanaka sits at the other. Why was it so quiet? Tanaka was never quiet. You break the silence, “So, I have no idea what happened last night. All I know is that I was with you. So … could you please fill me in?” He nods and takes a sip of his water, “Yeah, so um wow where to start. You almost got the cops called on Ennoshita after yelling at Kiyoko. Then, you agreed to let me take you home. We started heading towards the bus station when you said you were hungry and insisted we stopped at a diner. So we did and had dinner or like … extra dinner or maybe a super early breakfast. Basically we ate food. You started saying stuff like ‘this feels like a date’ and well yeah um,” he clears his throat as you nervously tug at the hem of your shirt.

He continues, “so you ate, and I took away your phone by the time the milkshakes came cause you kept angrily drunk texting Ennoshita. Once you were full, we got on the bus, and I asked if you were going to be ok because you get motion sickness, and you told me that you don’t actually get motion sick but you wanted to spend time with me and that’s why you took the bus. So we got to your stop, and I walked you to your apartment. You asked me to spend the night, but I said no. Then you started crying … like a lot. And you told me that you loved me… you told me that you’ve loved me for a really long time but I never noticed because I was, I believe the phrase you used was, ‘so far up Kiyoko’s ass that all I could smell was her shit’ which I don’t think is an actual saying. I think you made that up, but it was clever so um,” he laughs awkwardly, “You asked what you had to do to make me love you. You said you’d tried everything and that Ennoshita was telling you to give up, but you weren’t going to. You said I was worth it. … I um … then I tried to force you into bed, but you fought me and ended up passing out on the couch, so I left.” 

You stare at the couch cushion next to him silently while taking everything in. You don’t know what to say, so you just ask, “what flavor milkshake did I get?” He is silent for a moment before laughing. You look up to see one of his heartbreaking toothy grins stretched across his face. “You got peanut butter.” You crinkle your nose in disgust, “ew, peanut butter? I really was shitfaced. Why did I get peanut butter?” He smiles at you sweetly, “cause it’s what I got. Same with my drinks at the bar. You didn’t have to do that, you know. I know the drinks are kinda gross, so you should get what you like. But not tequila. I think I’m banning tequila at happy hours from now on.” You laugh, “wait a minute, who left you in charge?”  
“You did.” You blush, “Why would I do a silly thing like that?”  
“You said it’s because you trusted me with your life.”   
“Wow, I really shouldn’t drink. I say … a lot.”

He nods, “yeah you do. But … was any of it a lie?” You finally meet his blue eyes, but you can’t read the emotion behind them. “No, it wasn’t,” you shyly say, “sorry.”  
“No, it’s cool. You don’t have to apologize. I just wanted to know.” He takes a sip of his water, and you watch his pronounced Adam's apple bob. “You don’t have to say anything. That was … wrong of me to do. I know it’s gonna be awkward, but we can still be friends …”  
“Woah wait are you rejecting me?” he interrupts. You look at him confused, “What?”  
“You said we could still be friends. That’s a classic rejection line.”  
“How can I reject you if you haven’t asked anything?”  
“Oh … yeah, right.” You watch him while he avoids your gaze, “Do you want to ask me something?”

He turns slightly on the couch so that his legs are hanging off, but he is now facing you, “I didn’t notice. You’re right, I didn’t pay attention to you, because I have been obsessed with Kiyoko for years, and it put blinders on me. But I mean you’re right … she’s never going to love me,” he deflates slightly as he says it, but you stay quiet, “I need to move on. I mean I was so dumb and obsessed that I hurt you without even realizing it. I mean you’re really cool, and I like you. It was really quiet at my game today without you there and that got me thinking, what would work be like without you there? What would happy hour be like without you there? What would my life be like without you in it? I think it would suck. And you really like me, so I would be down to give it ... us a shot.” 

You sniffle and wipe a tear from your cheek, causing his head to shoot up, panicked, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to…” you cut him off by lunging for him, wrapping your arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, “They’re happy tears, dumbass.” He smiles and wraps his arms around you. You sit there, hugging each other for about a minute, and it’s nice. He’s warm, and his buzz cut tickles your cheek. You can smell the soap he used to quickly shower after his game. It’s perfect. 

You pull back to look him in his eyes, your hands resting on his broad shoulders, and his hands resting on your waist. You quickly lean forward and plant a small kiss on his lips. “Mmhm!” he exclaims as you pull back. His face is bright red and you laugh, “sorry, I’ve been waiting too long to do that, and I’m not a patient woman.”   
“Oh,” he squeaks out. He just looks at your lips, frozen in place. You place a finger under his chin and make him look up at you, “Tanaka, everything ok?” He nods, “Yeah, sorry, you just caught me off guard, and … that was um … my first kiss.” You drop your hand and look at him surprised, “What? Oh Tanaka, if I would have known that I would have made it more special!” He smiles, “no no no, it’s good. It was nice and cute, like you.” 

You must have died from alcohol poisoning last night because right now, you were in heaven. “You want to do it again?” He nods slowly and leans forward to kiss you. This kiss is much more gentle, your lips simply resting against his while you get used to each other. You move a hand to his chest, and you can feel his heartbeat hammering in his chest below his … deliciously defined pec. You sigh against his mouth, and slowly start moving your lips. After a moment, he reciprocates, sliding his hand a little further down to your lower back and pulling you closer as he moves his lips against yours. You smile against his mouth, and he pulls back with a smile of his own, “what’s that smile for?”  
“This is just … so much better than any fantasy I’ve ever had.” He blushes, “you had … um fantasies?” You chuckle, “mhm, lots. Did you miss the part last night where I confessed my undying love? I’m not asexual, you know. And when I have … needs, I think of you.” 

Tanaka stares at you wide-eyed and almost as red as a tomato, “that’s um … hot. That's really hot.” You smile, “you think so?” He scoffs, “well yeah.” You laugh as he swallows nervously, “so … what else happens in your fantasies?” Now it’s your turn to become a tomato. Holy shit, Tanaka was asking you that right now, with his hands on your waist, after kissing you. You bite your lip, “a lot. I imagined, a lot.” His eyes are trained on the pink, bitten lip between your teeth, his grip subconsciously tightening around you. “Show me?” he squeaks out. You would have missed his request if you weren’t so close. You smile, “ok” and kiss him again.

The kiss is more heated this time, more passionate as you immediately move your lips together. Tanaka tries to pull you closer, but your thighs hit his, so you swing your leg over his lap and straddle him, pressing your chests together. He lets go of your lips and waist in shock, “Woah.” You pull back, “Is this ok? I … well I’m assuming you’re a virgin so if this is moving too fast…”  
“No no no,” he puts his hands on your hips, “this is ok, hell this is more than ok.”  
“Are you sure, because you just had your first kiss like 5 minutes ago…”  
“[Y/N],” he squeezes your hips to stop you, “I want this, I want you. I mean, what kinda crazy person would have a … his girlfriend sitting on his lap and want to stop?”

You stare at him, tears threatening to well up in your eyes again, “did you just say, girlfriend?”  
“If that’s ok.” You nod, “yes … YES!” you surge back in and crash your lips together. He is ready for you this time, sighing into the collision of your lips with a smile, and holding you close. You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him hungrily, quickly swiping your tongue across his bottom lip. He kisses you again, opening his mouth and letting you lick his tongue. He moans once you deepen the kiss, and it sends a fire to your core. You pull your hips closer to his and feel something hard rub against the inside of your thigh. He gasps and tenses up, leaning his head back and breaking the kiss. “Tanaka, is that what I think it is?” you ask, and he simply nods in response. “And does it feel good ... when I,” you roll your hips, grinding against his bulge, and he moans, grabbing the back of your head and forcing your lips back to his.

His other hand slides down to your ass as he shoves his tongue into your mouth, wrestling with yours. It’s messy and aggressive, and you can tell he has no idea what he’s doing, but it's perfect. He’s fucking perfect. You moan into his mouth, and he shifts underneath you, rubbing himself against your crotch. You roll your hips in response, grinding against him. You shiver as the imprint of his cock rubs you directly through your leggings. Without your underwear as a buffer, it is almost unbearable. You whimper against his lips as he keeps exploring your mouth with a growl. He moves the hand on the back of your head to your lower back, sliding it under your shirt. 

His hand is so warm against your skin, it’s perfect. You move your hips with more pressure, grinding against his entire length with every roll of your body as the wet sounds of your kiss fill the room. You moan as he squeezes your ass, sliding his other hand up your back until he reaches your bare shoulder blades. He groans and pulls away, a trail of saliva connecting your swollen lower lips, “fuck, [Y/N], are you not wearing a bra?” You smile mischievously, “or underwear.” 

“Fuck,” he growls as he flips you onto your back, quickly climbing on top of you and settling in between your legs. He leans down to messily kiss you again, sucking on your tongue as he grinds his hard cock against your crotch and slides a hand under your t-shirt, ghostly his fingers along the underside of your breast. He pulls away from your lips with a smack then looks down at you as he breathlessly asks, “can I?” and tugs the edge of your shirt. You nod and sit up slightly so he can take off your shirt. Once your breasts are exposed, you lay back down and he stares at them like a teenage boy. “Tanaka?” you call his name. He moves his eyes up to look at your smiling face, “what? Yeah, yeah I’m here just … um yeah.” You laugh as he leans back down to kiss you, cupping your breast in his large hand. 

He moans into your mouth as he starts massaging your chest, continuing to grind against you as you run your hands up and down his toned torso. He moves his kisses down your jaw and to your neck. You moan loudly as he kisses the sensitive skin. “You like that, huh?” he asks, and you just moan in response. He kisses down your chest until his face reaches your bare breast not being held in his hand. He tentatively licks your hardened nipple, and you squirm underneath him. He groans watching your eye flutter, your face flushed in pleasure, your chest rising and falling rapidly as your heart threatens to explode. “Boy, am I pissed at myself for waiting so long to do this,” he says then licks your breast again. 

He takes his time to worship your breasts with his mouth as you rub his fuzzy head. Your hips buck underneath him, trying to bring his hips back to yours. You need the friction. You need to feel his cock. He feels you thrashing and goes to reach between your legs and provide some relief only to almost fall off the couch. His mouth pops off your breast as he catches his balance, “Hey, [Y/N] can we take this to your bed?” You laugh, your breasts now cold from Tanaka’s saliva hitting the air, “That was the original plan, but someone got a little impatient.” You smile lovingly up at him as he chuckles, “Can’t help myself. I’m a red-blooded man!” You yelp as he scoops you up and carries you to your bedroom. Your heart was about to burst. All of this was so perfect!

He tosses you onto the bed and crawls on top of you again, sliding in between your legs. Before he can kiss you again, you place a hand on his chest, “wait, I can’t be the only topless one.” His eyes widened, “oh shit, right!” He sits up on his knees and rips off his shirt with lightning speed, but as he goes to take off his pants he pauses, “are we …” You nod, “yes, yes, pleasepleaseplease Tanaka. I’m on birth control so you can just fuck me right now, please.” You desperately plead with him as you sit up, hooking your fingers in the waistband of his sweatpants. Tanaka is speechless for a moment before growling and grabbing your legs, peeling your leggings off in one swift movement, and taking off his own pants just as quickly. 

His cock stands at attention between his legs, dripping with precum and … large, like really large. Tanaka smirks down at you, “like what you see?” You bring your gaze up to his piercing eyes and bite your lip, nodding. He chuckles and starts stroking his cock with a groan, “are you ready?” You hesitate for a moment. He hadn’t prepped you or anything, and you didn’t have any lube. Also, he didn’t know what he was doing, but … this was Tanaka. He dove into things headfirst (literally), full speed ahead. It was one of the things you loved about him, and you wanted him to have an amazing first time. Your pleasure could take a back seat. “I’ve been ready, Tanaka. Please, fuck me.” 

He dives forward and kisses you deeply, his tongue licking every inch of your mouth as he hikes your hips up and rubs the head of his cock on your wet lower lips. He moans loudly into your mouth and you wrap your legs around him instinctively, pulling him even closer and causing the head of his cock to just barely kiss your entrance. He pulls away from the wet kiss to rest his forehead against yours, “holy fuck, I … I’m going in.”   
“Please,” you whisper and he forces himself inside you. He grunts as he pushes further and further into your tight heat, and tears threaten to spill from your eyes. He’s so big and you are already so full with no prep and no lube. You don’t know how much more you can take. 

He is mouthing your jaw and neck, moaning as he keeps pushing and pushing until finally his hips are pressed against you. “Fuck, it feels so good inside you, [Y/N],” he groans and any pain or discomfort you were feeling flies out the window. When he says your name … like that, you would do anything to hear that again, “and you feel so good inside me. Fuck, I love your cock. I love it so much, you feel so good, so big. I’m so full, baby.” He moans and starts moving his hips, thrusting into you slowly, “yeah, my cock is big. So big, it’s filling you up good. Your tight little pussy loves my cock. It's fucking sucking on me.” His thrusts speed up as he whispers obscenities into your ear. 

Your new boyfriend loved dirty talk, and you were happy to indulge him, “Yeah? I want you so bad, baby. I want you to cum inside me, fill me up with your cum, Tanaka!”   
“Fuck!” he yells and quickly pulls out only to flip you around onto your stomach and pull your hips up. “Tana…” you say as you start to get up onto your hands and knees, but he quickly pushes you back down, pressing your chest to the bed and leaving your arms useless beside you. He spreads your legs and adjusts you so your back is in a deep arch, presenting yourself to him. “Fuck yeah, baby, just like that,” he says before shoving his entire length back inside you in one push, “oh fuck yeah. Looks like your pussy missed me, huh? Sucks me right back in. You’re shaped like my cock now. No other cock is gonna fill you up like this!” 

You fist the bed sheet in your hands, moaning wildly as Tanaka pounds into you mercilessly. He dirty words and the sounds of his hips slapping against you accompanied by the wet sounds of sex assault your ears as he fucks you. Drool falls from your mouth onto the sheets below you. You can’t move. You can’t think. You can just feel, and all you can feel is Tanaka, finally. Finally, Tanaka is fucking you, and it’s just as amazing as you always dreamed. He places a hand on your back to hold you down, and the shift in position causes his cock to ram into your g-spot. You scream in pleasure, so he does it again. Your body shakes beneath him as he abuses you. “Holy shit, you like that, yuh? You fucking love that,” he groans and his thrusts start to become erratic. 

“I’m gonna cum,” he moans, “Are you close?” He slows down, waiting for your answer, but you can’t respond. So, you just push your hips back. “Ok,” he mutters and picks up the pace again, thrusting back into your sweet spot over and over until, “AhahhAAaa,” he moans as he cums inside you, painting your walls white. He keeps weakly thrusting as his cum pumps into you. He slowly pulls out and rubs your back, “hey … did you?” You turn your head to look at him, “Hm?” He rubs the back of his neck, “did I make you cum?” You flip onto your back and look up at him, “no, but it’s ok! We’ll just try again later.” He shakes his head, “No. Not happening. This is my first time having sex, and it’s with my girlfriend. You’re gonna cum.”

You squeak as he grabs your knees and forces your legs apart, staring at your pussy as his cum drips out of you, “Fuck, you’re gonna get me hard again.” You blush and look away. “Hey, [Y/N], tell me what to do,” Tanaka commands and you turn to see the pure determination in his gaze. Your heart swells, and you slide a hand down your body to place a finger on your swollen clit. You whimper at the contact, “there, just rub me right there, and you’ll push me over the edge.” He nods and puts his rough finger in place of yours. He starts rubbing slow, small circles, and your hips buck into his hand, “yes! Yes, Tanaka! Just like that! Just like that, baby.” You moan praises as he goes faster, the knot in your gut threatening to snap when you feel two fingers plunge into you and curl up into your g-spot. You scream as your orgasm crashes into you, almost kicking Tanaka with the resulting spasms of your body.

He waits, continuing to finger and rub you through your orgasm. He quickly starts to overstimulate you. “T … Taka, stop,” you barely manage to say, and he takes his hands away. “Are you ok?” he asks. You weakly nod, “yeah, but what was with the extra fingers?” He blushes and looks away, “I um … well, my cum was dripping out of you, and I wanted to keep it in.” Despite his lewd words, he looks downright adorable with the pink dusting his cheeks. This sweet, after-sex Tanaka was a complete 180 from the beastly, during-sex Tanaka. You laugh at the realization and put your arms out for a hug. At first, he is confused, his brow furrowing as he looks down at you. Then, his confusion quickly melts away into a laugh as he lays down next to you, pulling you into his chest and holding you tight. 

You wrap yourself around his strong body and close your eyes, allowing yourself to get lost in his presence. You open your eyes again to find his staring blankly at the ceiling. “What are you thinking about?” you ask. He smiles and kisses the top of your head, “nothin’ just how excited I am to be your boyfriend.” Your heart threatens to burst from your chest as you lean up to kiss him, pouring every ounce of love you felt for this man into the contact of your lips. You lay back down with a dazzling smile on your face. You didn’t think you would ever be able to stop smiling. Tanaka was yours. He was your boyfriend. All the pain, all the longing, and struggling to get his attention, it was all worth it. 

\-------------  
Tanaka’s POV

I could get used to this, having a woman ... no, not just any woman, MY woman in my arms. She’s not Kiyoko, but … no, no that's not fair. I can’t keep comparing her to Kiyoko. Kiyoko will never love me. [Y/N] does, and she’s here. She’s here right now, with me, in my arms. She’s warm and soft and sweet. She comes to all my games and she laughs at all my jokes. She’s great. She turns her head and looks up at me, “What are you thinking about?” I smile and kiss the top of her head, “nothin’ just how excited I am to be your boyfriend.” She kisses me with a bright smile on her face and lays back down, holding me close. I rub her back. This is nice. I’ve always wanted a girlfriend, ever since grade school. So … why does this feel wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to go ahead and end this here. Tanaka will get happy ending fics in my other series, but for now he’s just gonna be a little sad. I want to quickly say that drinking is not a healthy way to deal with your emotions or problems, and I do not recommend drinking heavily with the hopes of successfully confessing your love. This fanfic is unhealthy and unrealistic. Alcohol, especially drinking it excessively in the amounts described, is dangerous.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, my sweet boy Ennoshita is getting his own fic soon, BUT not in this series. I’m starting a Mafia AU universe, and Ennoshita is first on the list! Also, this work's title is from the song Glass Man by Scotty Sire.


End file.
